Eagle Feather
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Eagle Feather |early settler=Eagle Feather |hunter=Eagle Feather |warrior=Eagle Feather |father=Jagged Peak |mother=Holly |brother=Storm Pelt |sister=Dew Nose |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Blazing Star, ''A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown}} Eagle Feather is a brown tom with yellow eyes, broad shoulders, and a striped tail. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Blazing Star :Eagle Feather, along with his brother and sister, Storm Pelt and Dew Nose respectively, are born to Holly and Jagged Peak after their mother recovers from her illness. They are said to be healthy after the kitting. Sometime later, Eagle Feather and his littermates emit loud squeaks that can be heard from the nursery as their parents tend to their needs. A Forest Divided :Eagle Feather is first seen wrestling with his siblings in Tall Shadow's camp on the moor, when Clear Sky comes to visit Jagged Peak's kits. Eagle Feather squeals that he is the fastest and breaks free from his littermate's grip, racing towards Jagged Peak. Dew Nose calls that he isn't and races after him. Holly calls Eagle Feather and scoops up her son by his scruff, dropping him into the grass, then tells to her kits to go back to their nest, since it is too cold outside. However, Jagged Peak, Shattered Ice, and Sparrow Fur all agree that the kits should play, and Mud Paws suggests that the youngsters should go inside only once their tail-tips are frozen. When Thunder mentions it, Clear Sky is surprised to find out that the kits are eating prey already, but Gray Wing reminds his brother that they were born the new moon before the last. Eagle Feather is seen briefly after being nuzzled by his father to the edge of the clearing for shelter. Jagged Peak crouches low, and Clear Sky watches Eagle Feather scramble over the gray tabby's back, causing the forest tom to regret how he mistreated his own son Thunder. :Later that day, Holly weaves branches around her den, while her kits dart around her, pouncing on one another with excitement. Eagle Feather scrambles onto his mother's back as she crouches to spear a twig into their nest, and he begs for a badger ride. Holly shrugs him off and huffs that she is busy, so Thunder offers to play with them with Jagged Peak. Eagle Feather jumps onto his father's back while Dew Nose climbs up to Thunder's shoulders. The adult cats start running, but soon Jagged Peak stops to ask the ginger tom if Clear Sky came back to their camp. Eagle Feather asks where the forest cat is, and Thunder explains that he is in Cloud Spot's den after running into a badger, but he didn't want to frighten the kits. After the adult cats argue about Clear Sky being in their camp, Jagged Peak stops and shakes his son off of his shoulders. The brown kit lands in the snow with a squeak and protests that it wasn't long enough, so the lame tom tells the kits to find moss around the bottom of Tall Shadow's rock. Eagle Feather objects that it is covered in snow, and Jagged Peak responds that he will have to dig for it. Dew Nose slithers down from Thunder's flank too, landing beside her brother, and she tells him that Holly would be very pleased if they bring her moss. The she-kit bounds over the snow and Eagle Feather follows her, calling out for her to wait. Thunder thinks that they look like frogs bobbing through water. :Promptly afterwards, Jagged Peak calls a group meeting, and Holly beckons to Eagle Feather and Dew Nose. They are covered in snow from digging around the rock, and their mother tucks her three kits against her belly. Eagle Feather excitedly mews that they found moss for the nest, but Holly silences him, then leans down to lick the snow from his nose. The moor cats agree to decide their territory of choice by casting stones, and Holly and Jagged Peak choose the pine forest. Upon their decision, Eagle Feather runs toward them and protests that he likes the moor, but Holly licks his ears and promises that he will like the pine forest. Once every cat has cast their vote, Jagged Peak noses Eagle Feather onto his shoulders and asks if he wants a badger ride to their new home. The cats go to their new territories, and as they leave, Tall Shadow scoops up Dew Nose in her jaws. His sister is unhappy about this, and Eagle Feather sticks his nose in the air and states that no one is carrying him. Mouse Ear asks the kit if he would like a badger ride all the way there, which excites the young tom. The adult cat crouches on the ground and Eagle Feather scrambles onto his campmate's broad shoulders. As Mouse Ear exits through the camp tunnel, the brown kit squeaks as the branches scrape his spine, and he burrows deeper into the former's fur. :When the cats have to cross a Thunderpath, they have a close encounter with a monster their first try. The group goes back to the side of the Thunderpath, and the kits cluster together, their tails bushed, with Pebble Heart and Tall Shadow crouched beside them. Eagle Feather breathlessly asks if it was a monster, and Holly confirms his guess. She nuzzles her kit onto Mouse Ear's back and adds that they must be careful. The group eventually crosses and reaches the pine forest. Tall Shadow suggests that they rest, and Eagle Feather and his littermates jump down from the backs of the cats they were riding on. The brown tom bounces across the needle floor and notes that it is springy. It doesn't take long for the kits to start playing in the new environment, scrambling over tree roots. Meanwhile, Jagged Peak sorts patrols, and he suggests that Tall Shadow takes Gray Wing and the kits somewhere to rest. The gray tom is frustrated that his brother is treating him like the young cats, and Storm Pelt questions why Gray Wing isn't hunting with the patrol. Jagged Peak and Holly explain that their campmate isn't fast like he used to be and will be safer with the kits, and Eagle Feather puffs out his chest, exclaiming that he will look after Gray Wing. His father looks fondly at him and states that Gray Wing will be grateful to have a strong kit watching over him. The cats then go to build their nests, and as they set off, Eagle Feather scampers ahead, asking if he can have his own nest. Holly calls that he can when he is older, but Gray Wing scans the shadows beyond the kit warily and warns Eagle Feather to stay close until they know it is safe. :Some time afterwards, Gray Wing goes on a hunt but has to come back to camp due to breathing problems. The kits are seen tumbling through the pine needles, and when Mouse Ear offers to go fetch the prey Gray Wing caught, Dew Nose turns from her game and asks if she and her littermates can get it. Holly agrees under the condition that Mouse Ear is with them, and the brown tom agrees, asking which one of the kits will carry it back. Dew Nose and Eagle Feather both say that they will, and they pelt for the bramble tunnel. Once the young cats have left, Gray Wing and Holly start making the kits' den, but Jagged Peak objects that they are ''his kits. Gray Wing backs away, thinking that there is no point in arguing when Dew Nose, Storm Pelt, and Eagle Feather are his brother's children. Shortly after, mewling and the patter of small paws are heard outside of camp. Storm Pelt charges into the clearing, a lizard dangling from his jaws, and his littermates burst in after him. Dew Nose complains that she would have found it first if Eagle Feather hadn't gotten in the way, but Mouse Ear informs Gray Wing that Storm Pelt followed his campmate's scent trail while the other two just ran around in circles. Eagle Feather denies this while puffing out his chest. :Later, Gray Wing meets Milkweed, Thistle, and Clover. When he first sees Thistle, he notes that the tom-kit is thin-faced and skinny but, by the width of his shoulders, still looks older than Eagle Feather and Storm Pelt. :Eagle Feather isn't seen again until much later in the book. When Thunder finds Quiet Rain and Sun Shadow in his territory, he tells the gray tabby that Gray Wing and Jagged Peak are in the pine forest, and that the latter has kits: Storm Pelt, Dew Nose, and Eagle Feather. The old she-cat approves of their names. Thunder takes the two mountain cats to the camp in the pines, where Quiet Rain greets Jagged Peak. Right after, Dew Nose races into camp with a vole, while her brothers crowd around her and beg to carry it. Jagged Peak scolds the kits and says that his mother is visiting from the mountains. Eagle Feather's siblings also make rude comments on their older kin, while he pads toward the gray tabby and questions why she has come. Quiet Rain accuses her son of raising his kits poorly and allowing them to be impolite. Jagged Peak reassures his mother that his kits are lively, but have good hearts and will make fine hunters one day. :Thunder is then sent to bring Gray Wing, who also brings Fern with him to the pines. Holly and her kits approach the black she-cat from their den. Eagle Feather paces around her and sniffs her pelt, asking what her scars are. His littermates add other remarks about the rogue, but Holly berates her kits and apologizes to Fern for their rudeness. The newcomer meows that they have spirit and will grow into fine hunters. Holly leads Fern to the prey pile and the kits bound after the two she-cats. :After bringing Clear Sky to the pine forest as well, Thunder decides to stay there until Quiet Rain dies. One morning, Eagle Feather peeks his head out of Holly's den and he asks if the ginger tom wants to help them make snow tunnels. Eagle Feather chases his sister out of the den, and Storm Pelt suggests that the older tom pretends to be a fox and tries to dig them out. Eagle Feather dives into the snow first, announcing that he will start tunneling. He tells the forest tom to try and find him, then he dives into a deep rift and disappears, followed by his siblings. The kits begin to purr under the snow, and Dew Nose tells her littermates to stay still. Thunder plunges his muzzle into the snow and plucks Storm Pelt out of the snow, but Jagged Peak, who sees this, demands what is happening. The ginger tom explains that the kits are tunneling, but his older kin objects that they will freeze or drown, and he begins digging through the snow. He first unearths Dew Nose, then Eagle Feather struggles to the surface and pops his head out, questioning what is wrong. Their father demands whose idea it was, and the brown tom-kit sticks his nose in the air and announces that it was his suggestion, and that is fun. Jagged Peak counters that it is dangerous, then tells his children to find something useful to do. Eagle Feather complains to his littermates that they were only playing and struggles to the surface, then pads away. His indignant swagger is spoiled as he plunges deeper into the snow with every paw step, and his siblings follow him. :Later that day, Holly realizes that her kits are missing. Clear Sky asks when she last saw them, and the queen answers that it was that morning, when she chased them from the den because they begged her to let them play in the snow. Jagged Peak recalls the snow tunneling incident, and Clear Sky states that they must find the kits quickly. Thunder wonders if the kits went after Mud Paws, Mouse Ear, and Sun Shadow, who had left the camp, and Jagged Peak and Holly go to follow the older cats' tracks. Thunder and Star Flower go to the oak forest, while Clear Sky and Tall Shadow search the pines. Just then, Fern wakes up and questions what is happening. Gray Wing explains the situation, and Fern begs to help, claiming that she knows the kits' scent very well after sleeping next to their nest all night. Tall Shadow agrees, and the three cats set out right away. Clear Sky soon spots small tracks and follows them, thinking it is the kits, but as he finds the start of the trail, the foot of a pine, he smells squirrel and is disheartened. The gray tom continues scenting for the kits, calling out to the young cats, but only a crow responds; then a small squeak and a mew are heard above, in the pine trees. :Clear Sky wonders if the kits climbed to safety, then Dew Nose cries that it is coming closer. The forest tom spots the kits clinging to a high branch, while a crow, bigger than them, balances on the branch above. He calls out that he is coming, and as he circles the tree, the crow hops down a branch and approaches the kits. Eagle Feather squeals in terror, shuffling backwards. Clear Sky begins climbing up the tree trunk until he reaches a branch. Dew Nose calls to the tom from overhead, where the crow is only a tail-length from her and her littermates. The pale gray cat quickly reaches the kits' branch, and the crow flies away at the sight of him. :The kits cry out Clear Sky's name in relief, and Eagle Feather is seen clinging to the bark behind Dew Nose. The forest leader notices that he can't go to the tip of the branch, where the kits are, as it wouldn't support his weight. He instructs them to walk towards him, but Dew Nose objects in terror. Storm Pelt climbs over his sister and as soon as he crosses the branch to the forest tom, Eagle Feather starts padding along the branch. Once the tom-kit is within reach, Clear Sky leans forward and grasps his scruff, plopping him down beside his brother. :Clear Sky coaxes Dew Nose to cross the branch as well, but when she is almost there, she slips and starts to fall. Clear Sky quickly grabs her scruff, yet he she-kit swings down, jerking Clear Sky towards the ground. Eagle Feather squeals out his sister's name. Soon the gray leader straightens up and drops Dew Nose between her brothers. As Eagle Feather huddles against her, he worries on how they will get down. Clear Sky decides that he can lower himself tail-first down the tree, and that the kits will cling to his back. He straddles the trunk and urges them that there is plenty of room, stating that it will be the most exciting badger ride they ever had. :Meanwhile in the pine forest camp, Gray Wing explains to Quiet Rain that Clear Sky is looking for Jagged Peak's kits, who have disappeared. The elderly she-cat disapproves of them leaving the camp, claiming that no place is safe for foolish kits, but her son tells her that there are three patrols looking for them. As the two former mountain cats continue talking, a young mew calls out that they are home, and Gray Wing realizes that it is the kits; he sees Clear Sky following the trio as they bob across the snowy clearing. :Gray Wing asks if they are hurt, yet his brother responds that they are fine. Eagle Feather boasts that they climbed a tree, and Clear Sky recalls the recent events. Gray Wing scolds the kits on wandering off, as they worried Holly and Jagged Peak. Storm Pelt asks where his parents are, and Eagle Feather comments that he scented them outside camp. Just then, Pebble Heart wakes up and asks what happened. Clear Sky snorts that a crow almost ate the kits, but Eagle Feather stares happily at the older tom and exclaims that he saved them. Pebble Heart notices that Dew Nose is frozen; he suggests that the kits go to Quiet Rain's den, where the old she-cat's fever will warm them up. Gray Wing thinks that Jagged Peak's kits might boost her spirits, and he promises that his mother will be pleased to see them. :Pebble Heart nudges Dew Nose towards her den, and her brothers follow, questioning when Holly will be back. Clear Sky offers to go find her. Gray Wing accompanies the kits into Quiet Rain's den, where they line up and stare nervously at the elderly she-cat Pebble Heart asks if she can share her nest with the kits, and Eagle Feather promises that they will be careful not to hurt her. The gray tabby thanks him, eying him fondly as he climbs over the heather fronds and nestles beside her belly; his littermates follow. Quiet Rain notices that Storm Pelt has his father's eyes, and Dew Nose chimes in that Holly said she is as smart as Jagged Peak. The mountain cat asks Eagle Feather what he got from his father, and he tells her that he can climb trees, but doesn't fall out of them. Quiet Rain meows that her son must be proud of all of them, wrapping her tail around her young kin. Pebble Heart leaves to collect more herbs, and as he does, Gray wing gazes at the kits, whose heads are drooping; Eagle Feather tucks his muzzle under Dew Nose's shoulder, while she rests her muzzle on Storm Pelt's spine. The young cats slip into sleep and begin to snore gently. :Within a few days afterwards, as Quiet Rain dies, daylight enters the camp. Eagle Feather mews that the snow is melting. Clear Sky, Jagged Peak, and Gray Wing spend the whole day sitting vigil for their mother. At sunhigh, Holly and the kits had crept quietly into the forest, where the youngsters' excited squeaks sounded beyond the bramble wall of camp, only to be hushed by their mother. As dusk draws in, the four cats return, and Dew Nose leads her littermates around the edge of the clearing. She asks why they must be quiet, and Holly hisses that it is to respect Quiet Rain. Eagle Feather sniffs that no once asked her to come here and die, but Storm Pelt paws his brother sharply and reminds him that she was kind to them. ''Path of Stars :Tall Shadow mentions that Eagle Feather had been given a trainer, Mouse Ear. Mouse Ear says he is fast learner, and he could see his strengths and weaknesses better training him alone. Jagged Peak admits he got nowhere with training him, always being too hard or too soft on him. :After Black Ear is captured by Slash then found by Thunder and Clear Sky, it is mentioned that the kit is in Holly's nest, as she said that Eagle Feather and his sibling's fidgeting around him would warm him up and help him quickly forget his ordeal. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :When Moth Flight thinks about how Rocky doesn't hunt as much, she remembers that he loves helping Holly and Eagle Feather with their tunnels. When Moth Flight realizes that she doesn't know where Slate's kits are, despite being responsible for watching over them, she catches Holly's eye across the camp. Eagle Feather shakes out his dusty pelt beside his mother. :After Moth Flight finds the kits with the help of some Clanmates, and they find that Silver Stripe is stuck in a rabbit tunnel, she reflects that some of the WindClan cats like running through the tunnels, and it is mentioned that Holly often takes Eagle Feather and Dew Nose hunting there. :After Moth Flight becomes the WindClan medicine cat, she checks on Rocky, who had lately been coughing, and it is noted that the nest at the side of his den was freshly woven from heather by Storm Pelt and Eagle Feather. Moth Flight goes to get catmint, and when she returns, Storm Pelt and Eagle Feather fall in beside her, leaning close to sniff the leaves. The brown tom asks if it is for Rocky, and Moth Flight tells them that it is catmint. Eagle Feather crouches and sniffs the leaves, questioning Moth Flight on where she found it, to which she replies that it is from Twolegplace. Storm Pelt notes that it smells great, but Moth Flight states that it is for curing coughs, and shoos away Eagle Feather with a flick of her tail, claiming that it is precious. Moth Flight asks Storm Pelt to spread out the catmint in the hollow and guard it while it dries, and Storm Pelt grabs the stems between his jaws, while his brother follows eagerly as he hops into the hollow and begins spreading them over the sandy earth. :When Moth Flight is about to go the RiverClan camp with Micah, Jagged Peak and Holly are seen repairing gaps in their den wall by threading heather that Eagle Feather and Dew Nose had fetched from the moor tightly between the stems. :After Micah's death, as Moth Flight goes back to WindClan with Pebble Heart after living in the ShadowClan camp for a moon, they spot a SkyClan border patrol. Pebble Heart's gaze slides past her, and Moth Flight follows it and sees Willow Tail and Eagle Feather watching the patrol from a distant, rocky outcrop. She angrily asks if they don't have anything better to do, and snaps that they should be feeding their Clan instead of watching borders. :After Moth Flight's kits are born, Reed Tail is once seen nosing his way out of the den that Eagle Feather and Dew Nose had made, it is mentioned that they had grown too big to share Jagged Peak and Holly's den, and had moved into their own with Storm Pelt. :At a Gathering that Moth Flight attends, she thinks back to her kits in camp, and notes that many cats, including Eagle Feather, had all stayed behind. Later, Storm Pelt offers Honey Pelt a badger ride, and promises Bubbling Stream, who also wants one, that Eagle Feather and Dew Nose will be back from hunting patrol soon, and she could then have many badger rides. :After Windstar return to WindClan camp after receiving her nine lives, the WindClan leader tells Reed Tail to take Dew Nose along the moorside to hunt. Later, when Moth Flight takes her kits to be given to the other Clans, Bubbling Stream asks why they have to join new Clans, but Storm Pelt, Eagle Feather, and Dew Nose don't. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Shadowstar's Life : Trivia Interesting facts *He has rogue blood via Holly. Author statements *Eagle Feather was originally going to be named Eagle Eye.Revealed on Kate's blog Character pixels Kin Members '''Father:' :Jagged Peak: Mother: :Holly: Brother: :Storm Pelt: Sister: :Dew Nose: Uncles: :Gray Wing: :Skystar: Aunt: :Fluttering Bird: Grandmother: :Quiet Rain: First cousins: :Thunderstar: :Bright Stream's tabby kit: :Bright Stream's pale gray kit: :Storm two unnamed kits: :Flower Foot: :Dew Petal: :Tiny Branch: :Silver Stripe: :Black Ear: :White Tail: Second cousins: :Lightning Stripe: :Sleek Fur: :Shell Claw: :Feather Ear: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Adlerfederru:Орлиное Пероfi:Eagle Featherfr:Eagle Feather Category:Tall Shadow's cats Category:Kits Category:Early Settlers Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:WindClan cats Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Shadowstar's Life characters